This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in the roles of several proteins involved in yeast vacuole membrane fusion, including a Rab GTPase (Ypt7p), its effector complex (HOPS), and vacuolar SNARE proteins (Vam3p, Vam7p, Vti1p, Nyv1p). Our goal is to generate a phosphorylation profile of known docking and fusion proteins, and to identify new fusion machinery.